


Елисей и панёнок

by Beatamar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Насилие доставляющее удовольствие, не закончено
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatamar/pseuds/Beatamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Прохлада невидимкой проскользнула в жарко натопленную горницу, испариной нависая над истерзанной спиной и плечами. Влажные спутанные пряди зашевелились, открывая бледное измученное лицо с роскошными темными бровями вразлет, с мокрыми то ли от слез, то ли от жара подернутыми пеплом ресницами, вздрагивающими в полусне-полумороке, открывая синеву зрачка и бросая глубокую тень на лицо. Парень стонал во сне, упрямо не желая пробуждаться. Он жмурил глаза, поминутно всплывая и опять погружаясь.<br/>Навеяно одной замечательной песней. История взаимоотношений между очень разными людьми. Немного архаично, что поделать, но так захотелось лично мне. О любви конечно, которую нельзя перетерпеть и забыть, когда люди стали так близки с первого мгновения, что разделению не подлежат. Получится ли у них что-то?<br/>Пока не знаю.</p><p>http://www.megalyrics.ru/lyric/mielnitsa/nieviesta-poloza.htm</p><p>А это замечательное стихотворение, написанное по мотивам разговора Лисенка и Алексея http://ficbook.net/readfic/2634294</p>
            </blockquote>





	Елисей и панёнок

**Лютый зверь лежит у порога**

 

  
грубая льняная простынь тревожила опаленную кожу, шерстистыми иголочками впиваясь в свежие рытвины ран. Прохлада невидимкой проскользнула в жарко натопленную горницу, испариной нависая над истерзанной спиной и плечами. Влажные спутанные пряди зашевелились, открывая бледное измученное лицо с роскошными темными бровями вразлет, с мокрыми то ли от слез, то ли от жара подернутыми пеплом ресницами, вздрагивающими в полусне-полумороке, открывая синеву зрачка и бросая глубокую тень на лицо. Парень стонал во сне, упрямо не желая пробуждаться. Он жмурил глаза, поминутно всплывая и опять погружаясь в сладкую грезу, в слабой попытке защититься прижимал руки с зажатым в пальцах одеялом. Подушка, изрядно набитая июньской соломой и духмяными лесными травами, услужливо принимала его жалобы и смешное ворчание.

\- Маменька, вы мне не перечьте. Ночное молоко самое лучшее. Доброе, веселое. И сны после него наяву мерещатся.

Парень опрометчиво заворочался во сне в глупой попытке привстать хотя бы на четвереньки. Он просыпался. Загнанное тело несмело ворочалось на постели, а худые страшные мысли тянули обратно в дремоту, обещая заслон и успокоение. Пересохшие губы шептали как заклинание простую просьбу: пить, водицы бы испить напоследок.

 

\- Лежи уже, - теплая рука невесомо давит на шею. Запрет мягкий, но попробуй не исполнить.

\- Убьешь меня, панович? - Светловолосый парень расслабляется на постели, с наслаждением подчиняясь.

\- Молчи. Не время сейчас болтать, лисенок, - мальчишка, совсем паренек, гораздо младше своей жертвы, переползает на кровать со скамейки, поудобней располагается рядом. Крепкие, смуглые пальцы вплетаются в пшеничное золото вихров, силятся до боли сжать их, не жалеючи отпускают ...

 

\- Холодно мне, пригрей что ли ... Хотя, нет, пожалуй. Отодвинься, Алексей Лексеевич. Нужно печь подтопить, а то оба застынем. Я-то привычный, не разболеюсь. А тебя просквозит еще, окна в светелке дырявые совсем, да и печь остывает.  
И Лексеич сдвигается в сторону, тащит шубку свою, подбитую зимним беличьим мехом, грозя кулаком Елисею на его слабые попытки подняться. Укрывает бережно-ласково вспоротую кнутом спину.

\- Уйду я от тебя Лешенька. Кану в ночь, не поймаешь, - Лис свернулся в клубочек под короткой шубейкой. Озноб не дает ему уснуть, ломает и корёжит от души, наводит хмарь на глаза.  
\- Леш, а, Леша? А сегодня за что бил? Без обиды спрашиваю. Просто скажи. Я понятливый. Ведь почем зря изгаляешься. А я может знать хочу, а не догадываться только, - выпутался из шубки да одеяла пухового Лисенок, отпихнул пановича не грубо, а словно место ему нашел другое, удобное. На табуретке расселся и топориком стружку нарезает из соснового поленца, спиной иссеченной глаза мучителю своему застит, стыдит поневоле.

\- Я бы исправил. Ты только скажи мне. Я же рад стараться, а так ... не пойму я тебя, - угольки в очаге ворошит, выколупывает алые сердечки из черных обрубков. - Я и уйти могу, только скажи. Одна нога тут, а другая уж там. С глаз долой.

Молчит Лексеич, подушку грызет, слезы злые с глаз утирает, да себя клянёт за малодущие.  
\- Уйдешь, когда скажу. А пока не сметь. Сказал "к ноге" - и бежишь рядом, не тявкаешь, - и уже мягче добавляет, - так мне надо.

\- Не выдержу я, сбегу, - а сам понимает, что стерпит, тока что не влюбится в изверга, хотя кто же знает про любовь, какая она бывает ...

\- Маменька твоя останется мне залогом, потому даже думать о побеге не пробуй. Найду - изувечу, - и голос такой спокойный у Алексея, видно, что все решил заранее, разговор продумал, разворота не допустит.

Злой мальчишка сцепил зубы, кусает собственную руку до появления алой сладости на губах, молчит.

Лешка - хозяйский сынок. Единственный, любимый. Избалован до нельзя. Батюшка его сгинул в Полесье, когда он и родится, то не успел. А мамку его свекор по - быстрому выдал за княжича, а себе на усладу оставил внучка. Учил его нехитрой науке быть хозяином-мужем в доме, отцом своим будущим детям. Да только не углядел старший барин, не понял, как из любимого дедушки превратился в умелых руках в забаву-игрушку.

Лешке тринадцать, а дружки у него все взрослые мужики. Местное панство глаз с мальчишки не сводит. Азартен, своеволен. В гоне охотничьем терпелив, не сдастся, даже оставшись один на один со зверем, не отступит, будет биться. Ничего не боится Алексей. Крестьянок не портит, но те его смертельно боятся, шепчутся, что он кровью своего первого волка умылся, разорвал нутро кривым татарским ножиком. Просто так, чтобы посмотреть. Жаловаться бы на него, да не за что. Никого из челяди не трогает, терпелив в объяснениях, да только все равно его боятся, хуже лютого зверя, и был-то в его жизни только один промах: целился в сонного бурого, а попал в барина приезжего великоросского, который гостевал в их имении, да сам на пулю «налетел», коня его вынесло к берлоге. Дельце вроде и ясное было - невиновен пан Алексей, да языки людям не завяжешь узлом, не прогонишь же всех, кто случай этот помнит да знает. И свидетели все пока живы-живехоньки.

А тут и случай с ним приключился фартовый на охоте в осень нынешнюю. Выскочили все ордой - люди, собаки, кони - на полянку небольшую у болотца. А посередь её парень стоит к ним спиной, лица не оборачивает и в ус не дует, что барчукам дорогу застит. Стоит, руку приложил к бровям, на манер «крышу» себе от солнца сварганил и воркует с журавликами, курлычет им песенку. А они отзываются, жалуются в ответ - охотники донимают, в стаи волче-собольи слились и осень провожают. В небо подняться не моги, а лететь надо. Лужи по овражкам затянуло хрупким голубым стеклышком. Холодно им, журавушкам, да крылья не расправить, не улететь. Парень в ответ все кивает, успокаивает, советы свои человечьи им дает, как обмануть лихих людей. Машет им шапкой, в ладони зажатой - провожает.

Алексей Алексеич и сам подзастыл, и другим молчать велит, только коники хрипят да собакевичи глухо рычат - недовольны заминкой.

Взлетели журавушки с кочек, покружили над родным болотцем, и вслед им понеслась окаянная ругань ружейная. Палят - не жалеют. Не выдержали приказа, сорвались в охотничий гон. Шум стоит над поляной, почти артиллерийская канонада. Гарь, дым оседают в пожелтевшую в сено траву.

Мальчишка ловко спрыгивает с коняшки, испуганно переступающей под седоком, и несется в пороховом тумане к мужчине, словно вмерзшему в землю в серединке поляны.

\- Испугался? - Лешка сгибается перед «истуканом», срывает с себя шапочку и рвет пуговицы у осеннего теплого кафтана. - Прости нас, мил человек. Сорвались, не утерпели мы. Ты чейных людишек-то будешь?

\- Здравствуй, панович. Так твой и буду, пока. Елисей сын Андреев, Лисом кличут среди дворни, - парень натягивает шапку на белое золото разметавшихся по плечам волос. Наглухо застегивает подбитую волчьим мехом безрукавку.

Барчук отдышался маленько, вскинул руки к серому меху ворота Лиса. Гладит жесткий волос:

\- Твоя добыча? - Ворошит по-хозяйски, но с уважением.

\- Нет, что ты? Не охотник я вовсе. Не дано мне жизни лишать. А что вам журавлики? К чему это? Не голодаете, чай.

Мелкий вдруг разозлился, вспыхнул. Желваки за ушами так и ходят.  
\- Это чтобы глупостей не говорил, - бьет кулаком в меховой рукавичке в зубы Лисенка. Выждал маленько и вытирает проступившую на губах кровь. - Сам-то, от работы отлыниваешь в лесу?  
\- Да нет, панович, коровенку ищу. От стада отбилась. Боюсь, как бы волки не загрызли Любавушку. Первый день аукал, отзывалась в болоте, а теперь уж нет - потопла, наверное. Да и вы поостерегитесь, - Лисенок подтолкнул барчука на землю, залезает на него сверху, низенько склоняется, почти до самых губ, замирает, наталкиваясь на скачущих в глазах Лешки бесят, - я человек вольный Алексей Алексеевич, так что не серчайте ежели промеж глаз засвечу ,

Лешка от смеха и удовольствия заходится в веселом угаре, вздрагивает от приступов, остановиться не может. Ладонями по мужским рукам ходит, против шерсти волосы на голове Елисея теребит, сбивая шапку на землю.

\- Шапку передо мной все равно ломать будешь. Волосы у тебя, Лисенок, дымком и зайчатинкой пахнут паленой. Значит, вольный, говоришь? А в чужом лесу хозяйничать вздумал?

 

**Именины зверя**

 

  
До полуночи НЕ спал, балагурил. Всё дедушке Сергею сказки, да разные способы рыбалки и охоты рассказывал. Старый просто диву давался. Откуда Алёшка всё знает? Ведь ему настрого запрещено к воде подходить. Охотиться вот только года три как разрешили. Да и то, только пешим с легавыми псами, по полям - в лес носа не кажет. Мало ли что - медвежка в малинник полезет или вепрь из болотины выползет к полям полакомиться господской капустой и картошкой. Кто ж его знает? Лучше подальше от греха.

Берег дедуля любимого внука от всякой напасти. Кровинушку родную. Извел его мелкий изверг. Уж Сергей Сергеич только прикорнёт, а тот ему с соседней подушки козни строит:

\- Вчера волки корову у Марьиных ключей задрали. А сего дня девку купчихи Сазоновой напугали до смерти. Она с кавалером из лесополосы возвращалась. Кавалер-то длинноногий утёк, а Людмила от страха столбом встала. Да видно уж больно дурна собой. Волки её не тронули. Я думаю, что нужно в той лесополосе и в старом овражке ловушек настроить, капканов натащить. Там дубки старые всю землю корнями изрыли, так что сразу и не понять, где что. Мы там «медвежьи пасти» с мужиками деревенскими растянем. Дедуля, а ты хоть слушаешь меня? - Твёрдый кулачок толкает задремавшего старика в щеку. Да старого уже не разбудить. Третий сон поди уж видит. Сладко храпит старый волчара.

Алёшка его ласково одеялком обнял, в лоб, морщинистый, да темный от извечного загара, поцеловал, белые густые прядки расплёл:

\- Спи дедуля. Завтра я тебе днем задремать не позволю, - да и сам засопел, словно маленький.

***

Крылечко барского дома сегодня устлано синим турецким ковром, привезенным старшим хозяином из туретчины. На нём любимый стариком табурет с бархатной, лоснящейся проплешинами, подушечкой. Отбеленный поплин занавесок вздернут малиновыми шелковыми узлами. Нежится барин Туманов на солнышке, седыми космами бровей исподтишка поигрывает, а сам на внучика поглядывает. Справится ли малой, не рано ли с челядью «с мостика» разговаривать.

Лешка сегодня праздничный. Сам собой доволен. На смуглых щеках румянец проступил. Очи ясные зеленые смеются, не прикрытые густой челкой. Кафтанчик строго-настрого застёгнут на сапфировые пуговки. Первое его взрослое обмундирование. Сапожки самолично драил с утра и ваксой лощил. Весь как свинёнок измазался. Насилу нянька старая отмыла стервеца. Рядом с дедом стоит, на его плечо опирается, а левой рукой кортик наглаживает. Это его первый подарок сегодня. Дед хоть и первым заснул, а по-стариковски засветло встал и подарочек душевный, давно и слёзно выпрашиваемый внучком, приготовил. На подушке для ног на полу оставил. Радости было ...

Из дома два дюжих мужика-конюха приволокли грузный дубовый ларец, раскрашенный райскими птицами, порхающими среди облаков и цветов диковинных. Первыми к ларчику дворовых деток подпустили. Алёшка им ушки да глазки проверяет, за немытые пальчики журит. Чумазых и расхристанных в шею гонит, а чистых да нарядных награждает своей господской рукой. Кому сам фант и денежку протягивает, кому разрешает в сундучке порыться, да награду за верную службу и любовь к барину выбрать. Детки дворовые и крестьянские довольны. Визжат, пановичу к руке прикладываются. Алексей Алексеевич сегодня совсем большой стал. Детские забавы ему теперь не к лицу, но кто же его остановит?

Парни и девушки в пояс Алёшеньке кланяются. В ночное зовут на гулянье. Алёшка хитрит, отнекивается - на дедушку косо посматривает. Нельзя пойти в лес и на речку никак - не дозволяет старший родственник. Я приказов слушаюсь и вам долг сыновий исполнять велю.

Всех дарит монетками разными, приглашает под яблони за столы хлебосольные. Угощение простое, но в имении редкое. Сергей Сергеевич - аскет известный. Стерлядь да пиво варенное, только по праздникам. Все посты соблюдает и людям своим велит.

Ищет глазами Лисёнка, а тот всё носа не кажет: «Накажу, паршивца, если не явится».

Явился. Тащит мешок на плече увесистый, неказистый, бечевкой грубой перевязанный. Мешок как живой шевелится, гудит, брыкается.

Потеплело в груди у мальчонки. Радость моя с подарком пришёл. Бросил солидность юношескую и несётся навстречу Лисёнку, расталкивая дворовых, крепостных, гостей рано понаехавших. Остановился как вкопанный перед Лисом. Глаза сияют:

\- Ну что там, Лисёночек? Что ты принёс?

\- Только сторожко, панович. Нужно рукавишки напялить. Презент-то с когтями и уж больно кусач оказался, - а в мешочке - пара рысят-котёнков. Слепые еще, но зубов - полный рот. Пятнышками темными вся шубка усеяна. Коготочки словно бритвы заточенные.

\- Рысята ... Будут подле меня жить. Сперва им клетку для проживания определим, а потом уж и к лесу приучать станем. Конечно, если дедушка дозволение даст, - по-детски открыто и заискивающе, опытный в делах уламывания старшего поколения, Алешка уговаривал своим взглядом, и Сергей Сергеич не отказал - смилостивился над внуком, понял, что самый лучший для него это подарок (конечно же, после кортика дедова).

Расцеловал Елисея в обе щеки - за шею к себе притянул, волосы пшеничные ему ерошит левой рукой, а сам уже весь в новой игрушке пропал с головой:

\- Идём же, Лисёночек. Твой черед угощаться и подарки от меня принимать. Дедушка! Сергей Сергеевич, голубчик милый! Надобно бы чарочку налить дарителю. Он в лесу весеннем застыл совсем. Мы только для сугреву. Спасибо тебе за подарочек. Он мне очень-очень понравился, - дотащил парня до ларца, своей рукой вытащил ему награду - пять рублей имперских одной бумажкой, - и ещё ... желание мое исполни, - смотрит из-под чёлки, лицо чарочкой укрыл, - только одно есть, заветное , В ночное хочу пойти. С тобой дед отпустит, - дедуле вокруг шеи обручи руками вьёт - зацеловывает любимую присыпанную серебром макушку. Старый Туманов к таким ласкам привычный. Не проймешь его с первого раза - ни жалость его не берёт, ни любовь, а только любимый внук, ставший дороже сына.

\- Если забалуете или покалечитесь, - с обоих шкуру спущу. Всё. Не липни, Алексей. Своего ты добился. Будь серьёзнее. Пора дворовый праздник сворачивать. Гости наши съезжаются. Блинчики и пирожки стынут. Налетайте, дорогие мои. А я, пожалуй, отдохну немножко. С сослуживцами старыми погутарю и трубочку раскурю в беседке у реки. Алексей - ты гостей принимай, а ты, - смотрит Лису в глаза и сочувствует, - пристрой котят. Нехорошо это - у мамки деток малых забирать. Эх, нехорошо ... Теперь лес свою долю стребует, - раскуривая чубук, ворчал старый барин.

\- Сиротки это. Мать в капкан попала намедни. Лапу отгрызла и к детям поползла. Вот же глупая животинка, так и охотников бы навела. Да издохла у норы. Так и нашел их по кровавому следу, - да и кто про Лисёнка подумает, что он жизни лишить может?

А в саду праздник разгорается. Дудочки, свистульки, гармошки веером растягивают и наигрышами исходят. Детишки конфет облопались и пирогами животы набили. Теперь и в хоровод встали, и Алешку зовут. Тому хоть и зазорно (вроде большенький уже мальчик), а в середку круга становится. Дети ему Соловейко поют да каравай подпевают, вокруг кольцами змеиными обвивают, ручками малыми прижимают и величают. Взрослые тоже не утерпели. В круги к несмышлёнышам вступают, песни заводят красивые привольные, ручейками над именинником протекают. Хвать его за руку, то одна девушка сквозь воротики ведет, то другая руку рвёт и сквозь потаённые местечки тащит. Лёшка счастливый. День замечательный. Что бы ещё такое придумать, чем себя позабавить?  
На яблонях и грушах стеклышки звонкие хрустальные развесили. Как ветерок подхватит, так они свою мелодию нежную играют. Льётся перезвон над головами. А у Алексея на душе и чище и красивее становится. Кружит по саду бело-розовая метель. Шёлковым пахучим снегом осыпает головы. Плачут деревья нежными лепестками, расставаясь с весной.  
Плывет всё перед глазами. Ленточки у девушек в волосах разноцветными ужиками извиваются. Набегался панович. Надо бы и честь знать. Праздник для дворни и крестьян сворачивают, старухи-поварихи народ разгоняют, да скатерти белёные жесткие на столы кладут. Лёшке указ дедом выдан передохнуть часок - полежать, голову проветрить. В опочивальне порядок. Глашенька подушки бьёт у окна, лёгкую простынку на перинке растягивает. Лент в волосах у девушки нет, отродясь их не носит - простоволосая.

Всё шумит на родителя, что волосы ленточки дерут нещадно. Золотая. Пшеничная река по плечам белым стекает. То забросит её она на грудь, так шейка молочная с кудряшками показывается; то обратно бросит на спину. Как приляжет на подушки, сарафан задирается, пяточки голые видать. Алёшка на неё излюбовался весь. Ладная девчушка, крепкая. Вся потная от духоты и работы. Струйки солёные по спине текут, да ниже стекают. Платье тонюсенькое к телу липнет, словно любимую обнимает да целует. А уж как по полу поползла ковер расстилать да ровнять ... Ух, икры белые перед глазами у пановича мелькают, бёдра полные колышатся, - аж дышать не дают мальчишке.

\- Я только подушки разбросаю, можно и почивать, панович.

Не удержался Лешка. Промеж своих ног растянул безмолвную красавицу. Юбку задрал да любоваться долго не стал. Взял её быстро и больно. Плакала Глаша, да знала зачем пришла - зачем прислали ... Выползла из-под панёнка. Тот и уснул в одно мгновение. Не целовал, не нежил, только брал ... Сон в его душе долго ворочался, не отпускал. Спать под лучиками солнца так сладко. Разморенные слуги по двору ползают. Чашки и блюдца тихо звякают. Самовар двухведерный сипит - дышит. Натерли его до блеска. Господские детки его окружили и рожицы хитрые строят. А мамашки с няньками в тенечке на них любуются - отдыхают, значится. У самовара кузнец заправляет - мелкоту воспитывает строго, но сам в бороду улыбается, смешинки с глаз смахивает.

\- Алексей, - теплая рука на лбу у мальчишки, - разнежился-то как? Хорошо ли тебе было, батюшка? - Нянюшка у него молоденькая совсем ... - прикрыла его тонким пледиком. Ждёт, когда её мальчик очнётся, обниматься станет спросонья, как маленький. Шутить.

Да только с каждым годком шутки грубеют, а ласки в приказы выворачиваются.

\- Марусь, мне уж теперь не стоит перед тобой заголяться. Возраст такой, ты поймешь ... - панович брезгливо отворачивается от руки, пледик к груди подтянул, - Иди, милая. По дому работы много сегодня. А я сам справлюсь, - и уже чуть нежнее, привычно воркуя, - постараюсь. Позову тебя, когда будешь нужна.

\- Барин велел ждать с обедом. Велите подавать в столовую или на террасе? - Cлавная Марусенька женщина. С постели тут же сдвинулась - место свое хорошо знает. Приручена.  
«Ну ничего, дитятко. Вот ты и подрос. Скоро и твоих деток нянчить стану. Ох, как скоро ». Своих-то Бог прибрал рано, только и осталась радость господских досматривать. Разбаловала она Алёшку. Да все тут руку приложили.

\- Я с дедом. Аппетит нагулял нешуточный с этими плясками. Беги, Марусенька, мне переодеться нужно.  
К гостям Алексей вышел в белой рубашке, но без официоза. Сел за стол рядом с дедушкой и отставными его сослуживцами, да друзьями. В еде копается, на гостей посматривает со скукой. Мысли только о «ночном».

Барышни-соседки наперебой с ним щебечут. То невольно поцелуют с поздравлениями, то коснутся рукавом да подарками, одаривая. Отгородиться забором ему хочется. Мысли рассыпаются песком в глазах, смотреть мешают. Мучают.

Губы в раздражении искривились. Злость закипает, душной сердечной волной захлебывается Алексей. Глаз от тарелки боится поднять - в миг досада выльется. Смуглыми пальцами вилку то схватит, то сожмет до упора. Да только металл не поддается. А по белой скатёрке вишенка катится. Подбежала к ладони пановича. Шаловливо «замерла» - ждёт. Игры безобразница затеяла, а парень и расслабился, растерялся, улыбнулся.

Подкатил сочную «хулиганку» пальцем поближе, ухватил за бочок двумя ноготками и взглядом почтальона ищет. А он следит, радуется - девушка Марьюшка. Красотка. Бабушку её дед-генерал из Крыма притащил на веревке. Так по-русски говорить и не стала. Только с детьми и внуками щебечет на птичьем языке, а на мужа всю жизнь дикой птицей так и смотрит. Не слюбилось, так люди говорят, а может и не так - вот и малыша недавно еще родили, а ведь совсем старенькие. С чего бы? Кто знает ...

А Марьюшка, значит, полукровкой родилась. Сильная, легкая и смешливая.

Пальчики проворные в тарелочке копаются, чтобы выбрать новую посылку для Алексея. Прищурилась карими глазами с колкими ресничками, и ещё вишенку катит. А он и её оприходовал, а потом яблочко китайское, а потом помидорку. А после картофелинки - они в голос смеются. Забавляются. Девушка его с ложечки кормить вздумала, а ведь и знакомы совсем плохо. Только на праздниках и видятся. Смеловы - дальние соседи и их семейство, изредка в гости выбирается. Да, видно, причина была веская - невеста в семье появилась.

А варенички с вишней? Cочные, сахарные. Вишневый сок из них так и брызжет. А Машутка и правда смелая. Платочком своим губы Алексею утирает, а потом уж панович её руку из своей весь вечер и не выпустил. И танцевали, и в фанты играли с догонялками. Стрелять ходили на задний двор. Алешка из сил выбился, как старался научить хитрую девчонку палить. Ну никак не получается! А десять из десяти - не хотите? Вот же хитрая, зараза! Притворялась, охала, вздыхала, глупышом себя назвала. Бестия, а не девица. Вечером в барском доме спектакль. Алексей и Марьюшка в первом ряду, а кругом их недовольные соседские барышни: ишь азиатка, увела парня.

На сцене бывшая Лёшкина гувернантка представляет сценки разные. Задумывались как нравоучительные, да только дед их немного поправил, стали жуть какие пошлые - тётушки в платочки прыскают от смеха, а господа откровенно потешаются. Свистят, ногами топают - автора, ревушего за сценой, просят.

Рыцарские баллады безнадёжно и очень умело превратились в цирк. Дед Анисий, начисто побритый, с крашенными бровями, в девичьем платье, возвышается на балконе в ожидании возлюбленного и разговаривает с подружкой Луной, которую тащит по небу, подвешенный на верёвках, поварёнок. Весу он незначительного, да и самый разумный из дворовых детей. Луна в его цепких лапках и стонет, и плачет, и разворачивает круглые щёчки, а потом безнадёжно худеет под влиянием вздохов «красавицы». После и вовсе зарделась от стыда, выслушивая «девичьи» откровения.

Публика бесчинствует, заведённая пошлыми и смачными подробностями юной принцессы. Треск досок то ли на импровизированной сцене, то ли под ней, раздался неожиданно, мигом сметая веселье с лиц. Доска на потолке выгнулась коромыслом и надломилась, а висящий в воздухе, словно акробат, парнишка отчаянно засучил ногами и руками, роняя злополучному деду-принцессе на голову луну. По паркету заметались самодеятельные актерки и актрисы, спешно пытаясь придумать план спасения. Елисей же выполз на сцену уже в изрядном подпитии и просто стоял под предполагаемым местом падения. В три секунды рядом с ним оказался Алёшка - да поздно ...

Видно, пьяным все же Бог помогает или, по крайней мере, хранит. Панёнок его сбил с ног, сам сверху навалился, а остальные на них попадали, просто сбитые с ног. Так и получилась куча мала-, на которую поваренок и завалился сверху. Сидит и ржёт. А Лисёнок просто заснул в жарких объятиях. Сопит, нос трёт. Щекотно ему стало от волос Алёшкиных, но с курса не сбивается - спит. Распластался, как морская звезда, которая у деда в кабинете в рамке стоит -засушенная. И нет ему дела до тыкающегося в его шею носа, до чёрной волны блестящих волос, утопивших его лицо, до прерванного дыхания на самой высокой ноте, до растерянности и решимости Алексея, вцепившегося зубами в кожу на плече. Не ведает, не слышит пьяница - сладко храпит. Не сразу живой муравейник расслоился, а уж как последнего актеришку со спины панёнка стащили, он даже не заметил - так бы и лежать, слушать сердце дорогое, дышать в такт, замирая, сдерживая своё дыхание, в страхе опередить Лисёнка и прожить эту секунду без него ,

\- Убился! - Истошный старушечий крик из зала.

\- Просто спит ... - осторожное касание, и Алексей уже на ногах. А Лисёнка от греха подальше кузнец, державший за сценой декорации (замок и башню с красавицей), на руки легонько подхватил и унёс. Пусть спит. А лукавый парень шею Стёпкину обвил и прижимается крепко-крепко. Панёнок только рукой махнул: «Ладно, пусть проспится».

 

**Неравный спор**

 

  
\- Бортевой самый лучший, - спорят до хрипоты дети под окнами барской усадьбы.

\- Лучше-то лучше, да кто же его добудет? В этом году до смерти зажалили дикие пчёлки двоих. Даже до знахарки не успели дотащить бедняжек. Да и не помогла бы она никому. Яд пчелиный хуже змеиного стал укуса. Опухли до страсти. Год на год не приходится. Иной раз всё ладно и просто получается, а когда - вот такая напасть. Видно, пчёлы какой-то гадости наелись за лето - цветы какие новые разведали в лесу. Уж больно жалючи и ядовиты, - дед Анисий руками разводит. - Да успокойтесь уже. На пасеке мёда невпроворот! Вот же гурманы малолетние! Липа в этом году цвела, как бешеная, а гречневые цветы до сих пор по утру распускаются. Будет вам медок к блинчикам. Даже не сомневайтесь.

\- Пасечный, он мёртвый совсем. Не интересный. А тот, что в сосновом лесу пчёлки собирают, и радует и лечит болячки всякие, - девчонки нахальные не унимаются. Подначивают глупых парней на подвиги.

\- Хорошо, девицы-негодницы ... А если я вам добуду туесок с мёдиком? Чем будете расплачиваться, голубушки?

Елисей с девчонками никогда скромным не был. Если надо и пошлость какую к месту ляпнет и спляшет под чарочку, а уж прижать-приголубить раскрасавицу какую, так он первый мастер в усадьбе. Только шутки его и рукоприкладство несерьёзные совсем. Девушки на него все гадания отгадали и все привороты извели. Не дается хитрый Лис в руки, а может и нашел кого ... Только вряд ли откроет свою тайну. Лицо у Лисёнка весёлое: губы улыбкой согнуты, а глаза - молчат. Уж и к матушке его сваты бегали и подарки дорогие носили - всё невестушек своих предлагали. Совестили мать: как же ты его к юбке своей привязала, пора бы своей материнской волей его подженить, да только не соглашается Марфушенька: «Я уже старенькая его неволить и от себя гнать. Он у меня один такой, поскребыш. Пусть уж при мне живёт. Не будем мы пока невестушку брать - я пока всё своими руками сделать могу, да и сынок поможет всегда ».

Годков-то Лису много - в сентябре (вересень) двадать стукнет - можно сказать, что староват даже, хотя, смотря для чего прилаживать такого парня.

\- Червонец золотом, Елисей Андреев. Я плачу, - это старый барин Туманов. Не иначе, решил запастись живым и сладким лекарством к зиме. Хвори в последнее время его одолевают - не дают спать сладко старые раны и хворобы.

Умолкли девушки - ждут, что же Лис скажет?

Замялся парень под взглядами нескромными:

\- За деньги, эдак любой сможет. Я только из интереса играю. Но для вас, Сергей Сергеевич, я исключение сделаю в первый и последний раз. Поровну поделю.

Девушки веселятся. Предлагают Лису разную всячину, да только он голову опустил и помалкивает - всё за него говорят:

\- Та, которой мёда принесу - за меня замуж пойдет.

Тут уж, Алёшка не стерпел. Как там, у Пушкина-поэта: «Царь стоял позадь забора», - только он за занавеской прятался «во время разговора» и очень внимательно слушал, а потом, как хищник из окна выскочил. Стоит. Пыхтит. Злится, значит.

\- Шкуру неубитого медведя делите? Дед, ты должен это безобразие прекратить. Не волен никто своей жизнью распоряжаться, покуда в услужении у тебя находится.

С пятки на носок переваливается, а из глаз искры синие летят: «Ну ничего, Лисёночек, только посмей в лес сходить ... Я тебя с ног до головы этим мёдом вымажу в бане и ... Ишь, женится вздумал, глупый».

\- И напрасно вы так беспокоитесь, пан Алексей. Я каждый год за мёдом в лес хожу. Не было ещё случая, чтобы меня сильно покалечили пчёлы. Я бы сказал, наоборот всё было. Улей я не разоряю и на зиму их матушке пропитания хватает. Да и к пчёлам нужно аккурат после бани идти - чистеньким, как под венец. Одежду всю поменять на месте следует, чтобы ироды человеческого духа не почуяли. Лучше перед налётом в ручье искупаться. Негоже к ним чушкой залезать.

Старый майор на солнышко щурится: женить Лисёнка в самый бы раз. Давно ему пора, да и у Алексея эта блажь бы прошла, - рукой бородку приглаживает, думает старый пройдоха. Как бы изловчиться, чтобы и внука не задеть, и Лиса в надёжные руки пристроить - видно же, что парень всё сам решил и только повода ждал хорошего, подходящего.

Панёнок глаз с парня не сводит, да и тот его умоляет: «Отпусти. Дай жизни напиться до краёв. Вернусь, и делай, что хочешь ».

Но синие льдинки неумолимы: «Только со мной» ...

Словно камень у обоих с души свалился - в этом споре проигравших не будет.

Тихий, почти неслышный даже говорящим разговор, как молитва искренняя и нежная ... Молчаливое касание души. Мольбы о защите-заслоне, прощении, отсрочке - свободы, которая никому из них не нужна. Один бежит, второй - лишь застыл обездвиженный осознанием собственной силы и зависимости обоих. И поэтому они просто стоят. Просто стоят, чтобы дождаться его возвращения. Нет ничего такого, что не выдержит любящий, если он уже пойман на этот жестокий и болезненный крючок, который судьба забила прямо в сердце, и теперь не вздохнуть без любви и не выдохнуть - он стал дополнительным органом-паразитом, ломающим все устои. Он простит расставания, как только вы перешагнёте порог его дома. Он вырежет тупым ножом даже вашу измену из своей груди, когда вы вернёте ему короткое и самое главное в его жизни слово. Его жизнь сейчас зависит от вас: казнить или миловать?

Что вы выбираете? Неужто, свободу?

В один миг вы получаете ВСЁ и даже больше. Вас снаряжают в путь: за плечами всегда будет болтаться мешок с душистыми пирожками. Сердце, получившее авансовый платёж, любит и ждет. Только вернись, хотя бы во сне навести, не давай покоя. Оно просит.

И всё-таки он уходит. И ты отпускаешь, не задумываясь - просто любя, лишь обещая, что всегда прикроешь его своими крыльями, даже если для этого придётся стать ангелом, и только в последний час вспоминаешь, что «не каждый ангел, у которого за спиной крылья». Всё равно, он залижет и залечит все раны и царапинки на душе любимого, которые оставят в его душе совсем чужие и лишние люди.

И внезапно придёт понимание того, почему замазывая своей кровью эти дыры, нажитые непослушным ребёнком вдали от вас, капаешь в самое сердце ядовитый йод. Так, чтобы остался памятный шрам-метка.

\- Делай, что хочешь ... - усталость навалилась смертельная, словно мешки с речным мокрым песком, забирая желание бороться и выдавая бессмысленную индульгенцию тому, кто затравленным зверем приползёт к его ногам.

Лис разочарован и оцепенел немного: идти или остаться? Догнать и развернуть упрямо расправленные плечи. Смыть горечь обиды. Его забота так необходима ему сейчас. Она к месту, но проклятая шкодливая натура рвётся в бой, можно сказать, нарывается.

До ночи бродил по полям Алексей. Просто бросил поводья вниз, ловил жадными губами дождинки, которые испарялись в духоте южного дня, так и не долетая до земли. Жара измотала посевы, выжгла до желтизны. Не сегодня, так завтра эту красоту девушки пустят под серпы. Панёнок с лошадки соскочил. Пшеница высокая, почти ему до пояса доходит, как море в штиль разбегается волной, расступаясь перед парнем. Никаких мыслей - всё блажь. Выбор неуместный и неправильный. Загнал лошадёнку в лес к ручью. Шейный платок в водице полощет, спинку любимице трёт.

\- Давай заночуем в лесу? Или ты хочешь в уютное стойло к товаркам? А как же лесные травы, овёс с полей? Мне бы родится в чаще. Прожить дикую и привольную жизнь. Ничего не хочу бояться - жить как зверь, не ведая горя и привязанности. Ласточка, милая, ты хоть меня слушаешь? - Жмётся, как потерявшийся ребёнок к взмыленной шее черноокой красавицы.  
Конский жёсткий волос теперь для него, словно пух. Ухватил за гриву лошадку до боли, та и стерпеть не может. Глаз у неё кровью наливается. Косится на дорогого её сердцу обидчика и не понимает: за что?

Иллюзия свободы ... Да, именно это ищет человек или зверь в одиночестве. А рядышком, в лесу даже берёзки не растут. Ломают друг-дружке ветки, ревностью исходят к солнышку. А человек, он совсем другой. Он может подвинуться, уступить свое законное место, может встать в тень, да и сам тенью ляжет к ногам любимого. Прорастёт корнями и листьями, сплетёт красивую и уютную сеть, но так ли это нужно? В каждом яблочке когда-то появляется червь сомнений, и нельзя прожить жизнь и не заметить, что твоя сочная и желанная половинка тоскует и вянет рядом - вибрирует и ломается, и всё-таки иногда отдаляется. Даже преданный до последнего вздоха конь, хочет иногда сломать себе ногу и навсегда избавится от седла. В убыток себе, но заплатив цену, обретает свободу.

\- И все-таки, она ему не нужна, - сиплый от долгого молчания, страха, шёпот Алексея, словно барабанная дробь для коняшки, которая чует его настроение каждой клеточкой славной своей души, отданной навсегда хозяину просто-так. Если бы он мог, то согнул бы колени и покорно ждал седока, намекая хозяину, что дорога ждёт. Ведь Лис, улизнувший из под власти, опасен для себя самого: наломает дров - потом не разберешь. Но почему-то Алексей понимает всем сердцем, что только в его власти и он, как всегда вывернется наизнанку и решит. И только понимание этого заставляет его двигаться в путь, продолжать добиваться и охранять Лисёнка.

Глаз замечает растушеванную розовую хмарь на краю поля. Недобрая красота сминает белое жаркое солнышко на западе. Скакать к дому уже поздно. Наверняка Лис принял решение и к ночи отправился в лес, рассчитывая полночным воришкой пробраться мимо усыпленных дневными заботами полосатых тружениц. Решено. Нужно заставить его принять помощь, даже если придется связывать: оплести угрозами, заманить ласками, обманкой взять в оборот: «Если он решил причинять себе вред, пусть он будет исходить от меня».

Не выйдет нам сегодня дома ночевать. Нужно искать Елисея, - истлевает закат на макушках деревьев и всё за и против остаются в прошлом. Решение принято.

\- Дело за малым. В каком ручье он умываться станет, там и подстережем, - не жалеет лошадку панёнок, спешит в лес к скалистому ручью, - там и деревьев повалено зимой много. Дупла-то пчелки наверное и заселили. Там и искать будем.

В пещере ночевать, которая за водопадом прячется, хорошо, безопасно. Но уж осень, несподручно и холодно. Конь под стеной воды не пойдет, испугается. А костёр жечь, обложив его речным камнем, -заметит Елисей. Хитрый Лис сбежит, лишь почуяв дымок, стелющийся вдоль речки. А гоняться за ним по лесу не тянет, да и конь устал. Припасов у них с собой никаких. Ягод в лесу валом валит, на них продержаться день-другой, а там и подстерегут зверька. Главное, коня не застудить. Речку осеннюю, стылую они долго обходили, плутали между ледником, валунами раскиданными. Речка-то и не речка вовсе, ручей каменный да коварный. С гор по весне сползет нежным зеркальным водопадом, да так до зимы и мурлычет свою шумную песню, змеится между камнями с человеческий рост высотой, собирается в холодный поток. Воды в нем набрать, ох, не просто. Но мужики места разведали и значки приметные вывели на камнях. По меткам Алексей и пробирается к сердечку каменного ручья, водопаду Марьиному.

Но путать планы Алёшкины Лис большой мастак. Вот и прибежал он первым к месту. Костерок развел и беды не знает - ночи ждет беспечный парень. Мелькающую между камней белую рубаху, панович заметил быстро. Обрадовался: угадал он его мысли. А слова они обязательно найдутся, сами родятся, заговорят Лисёнка. Место тихое, достучится он до настырного парня, заберет домой, а уж там поговорит на доступном языке, плетью распишет правила и запреты, искусает до крови упёртые губы. Нечем дышать и не хочется. Хочется затянуть потуже ошейник на шее у Лисёнка. Бродит он неприкаянной рыжей лисичкой между берёзок. Не понимает глупый зверь, давно пора остановиться, отдать себя.

\- Гостей принимаешь к огоньку? - Шёл к нему Алексей Алексеевич без опаски, не скрываясь. Понимал, что нужно силу показать, власть. А в глазах у Елисея только усталость. Нет привычных весёлых соринок, от которых заходится сердце. Нет упрямых, поджатых губ. Лишь покорность и понимание.

Неужто сдается? Вот и место освободил на бревне, сдвинулся с серединке, нагретое местечко пановичу предлагает. Опустил глаза к костру, ворошит угольки, картофелинки боится спалить, да без ужина всех оставить. На коленки сполз к костёрку, платок чистый растянул на сухом речном песке, нехитрую снедь разложил, почистил, порезал, солью исправно заправил. Кружка, хоть и одна на двоих, но с горячим медовым иван-чаем.

-Одна Беда, сахарок дорог, а медок еще не собран. Ох, ты горюшко-то какое, - тоска притворная, но смешная, заставляет невольно улыбаться и тормошить наглеца.

А потом, как очнулся Лисёнок, по сторонам беспокойно озирается, ищет кого-то?

\- Чем же коня кормить? Не позаботился ты, панёнок, о нём. Я сейчас в лес сбегаю, - ох, и шкодливы глаза у Лиса, но видно, любить и понимать, иногда равные слова. А Алёшка его понимает. Все безумства наперёд видит, все хитрости ожидает. Пойманной птичке уже не взлететь без разрешения. Не пустит, и веревками не повяжет, а не отпустит. Алексею и шестнадцати нет, а он Елисея в плечах перерос, да и в росте скоро догонит. Силу парнишка применять не приучен, а вот с Лисом срывается, шалеет.

\- Хлебом покормишь, а сами обойдемся, - только ладонь на плечо Елисею легла, по спине хозяйски гуляет, шею от волос освободил, приник поближе к его уху, шепчет заговор мамкин: тшшш ... тшшшш ...

И сразу ясно, что не сбежишь, кожаные ремешки всё тело сдавили. Нет больше вольницы. Место ему точно указано: «Только подле меня будешь». Сладость находиться в чьей-то власти разливается по телу, топит любые попытки вырваться на свободу.

Ели спокойно, молча, заглядывая в глаза друг другу. Спрашивая и отвечая, без стеснения, без уловок - чистая правда льётся из искренних глаз, готовых любить.

\- Спать пора, барин, спать, - молчит про охоту свою на мёд хитрый Лис, ожидает ... Когда же уснёт панёнок? А там вещички побросает в катомки и сбежит в лес. А уж потом вернётся героем, а с них, как известно, шкуру не дерут, хотя Алёшка всё равно ведерет.

Тулупчик развернул на песке, да и панёнку велит укладываться, а сам всё норовит в лес сбежать по нужде. Но Алексей и туда с ним идёт, смеётся, на камнях спотыкается в темноте, прижимается жарко к желанному телу при случае. Так и обратно вернулись под притворные вздохи "рыжего". Устраивались на тулупчике весело, прижимались лицом к лицу: Лисёнок голову на плече у Алёшки примостил, из подлобья поглядывает, ждёт, когда сердце мальчишки успокоится, заснёт, но и сам приласкался быстро и уснул сном праведника. Ночью сны приходили тревожные. С одним промаялся полночи Лис: раскрыл свои объятия и нежит загорелое тело Алёшки. Белые пряди стекают по спине, становятся прозрачными, легкими. Всё ниже, ниже ... Облапать крепкие стройные бёдра, отливающие белым в лунном свете, развести их в стороны ... А ступни уже упираются в податливый песок, елозят, требуют прекратить это нетерпеливое движение, зафиксировать покрепче и надолго. А это, уже сон Алёшки оплетает тело Лиса, мороком валит мальчишку в его объятия. Ох!

Извертелся Алёшка, хочется развернуть парня к себе - полюбоваться, как на лицо упадёт лунный свет, заструится по броне груди, обнимет его со всех сторон. Так и проснулся со вздохом. Вот только сон превратился в явь.

Лисёнок с котелком прогнулся к водопаду, воду для лошадки набирает. Обнаженное, влажное, словно из самого смелого сна Алёшки, тело блестит в лунных скупых лучах, переливается перекатывающимися от напряжения мышцами. Волосы потемнели от воды: кто-то упорно готовится к походу за мёдом.

\- Барин у нас хороший, справедливый, Метелюшка. Добрый он. Не бросит он меня, даже не думай, он нам компаньоном будет в этой экспедиции. Я его просить стану, нежно, как только я умею. Он и  
уговорится. Ну как на него сердится? Нет на то божьей воли.

Лис лошадку напоил и в водопад нырнул. Резвится в прохладной воде, ругается сквозь зубы. Задрог, а не вылезает, словно ждёт кого.

\- Но если хочешь, я тебя всего в меду вымажу? - Ухмыляется панович, руки к улыбающемуся Лису тянет, да одёжу бережёт. Зябко потом в мокром ходить. Но видно раздеваться всё же придётся, потому что Лис руки раскинул, голову к восходу повернул - наслаждается, как кот на завалинке, от лучиков утренних жмурится.

\- Подь сюда, Лисёночек. Барчук оголодал, завтракать пора собирать, - не жалко вовсе. Молчит Елисей, даже в сторону Алёшкину глаз не ведёт.

«Замёрзнет, скотинка ... Эх ... Видно придётся договариваться»: - Лис, а давай поговорим, - даже глаз не открыл, не иначе глухого из себя представляет.

«Хорошо же»: - Ладно, я пойду с тобой, если уж что приключится, то хоть домой оттащу.

Выпорхнул из-под воды упрямец, обниматься лезет: - Спасибо, спасибо, - твердит куда-то в шею, губами шуршит по коже парня.

Мигом оделся, на стоянке прибрался, да лошадёнку снарядил. Всё в руках у него спорится, к согласию приходит. Алексей на него не налюбуется - заправский служивый-молодец. Ишь, как торопится! Главное, не забыть потом на радостях, что злился на него. Грустно, что не остановить. Больно и радостно оттого, что успел вовремя и сможешь разделить любое хулиганство, беду, которая не постучится, а без спроса по-хозяйски расположится в доме.

«Я с тобой, Лисёнок», - и у того лицо сияет - доволен, что не один, что сможет опереться на плечо. Быть одному Лису теперь томительно, грустно.

«Вот ведь простудится малохольный. И пороть жалко будет », - Алёшка по камням уж перескакивает, чтобы вытащить шального стервеца из ледяного водопада. Но как же он красив под утренним солнцем! Золотистая кожа, чистая, нетронутая. Как отзовутся на ней грубые ласки? Как долго будет хранить она следы прикосновения? Руки потряхивает. Чешутся они жадно. «Приласкать» бы шелковистую кожу пониже спины. Никакие плети, ремни, кнуты его ни коснутся. Не заслужили! Только хозяйская рука.

**И это еще не конец ...**


End file.
